Emergencias del 911
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Ethan, el pequeño hijo de cuatro años de Levi y Eren sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Su Papi no estaba en casa… y él no podía moverse bien con el miedo. Sin embargo, recordó lo que Eren le había dicho, si alguna vez tenía una emergencia… debía llamar al 911. ErenxLevi, Mpreg y Omegaverse.


El niño se asustó, aterrorizado en su mantita. Su padre le había enseñado a ser valiente y no flaquear ante nada, pero simplemente no lo conseguía.

Tembló sujetando más el suave género contra sí. Todo pasó cuando fue al baño aquella noche, cercano a las tres de la madrugada. Entre pasos lo escuchó con sus pequeños oídos al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Algo horrible le estaba sucediendo a su Mami... y aún así él no podía ir, tenía miedo.

E incluso más pensando que su padre no llegaría hasta mañana. Sus ojos lagrimearon al pensar que no podía hacer nada.

El rostro de su padre llegó a su mente. Su padre era policía... en realidad, era algo parecido a uno, pero mas secreto y sofisticado, sin embargo, el pequeño a su edad no recordaba el nombre de la profesión en concreto, era complicado.

Cuando recordó a su padre, una vieja conversación con él llegó a su cabeza. "_¿Lo tienes Ethan? Si necesitas ayuda y algo grave está ocurriendo sin Papi en casa, llama al 911, no te arriesgues innecesariamente, sino... yo y Mami estaríamos muy tristes..."_

–Pa-Papi...–gimoteó el niño con miedo.

Tragó y se dio el valor para levantarse, aunque su cuerpo aun temblaba en miedo. Bajó las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo y llegó hasta el teléfono inalámbrico.

Sus pequeños dedos apretaron los botones con rapidez, tratando de no equivocarse.

El operador respondió rápidamente al llamado, era de noche, no había muchas llamadas al menos en ese día.

–911 emergencias.–

–¡Necesito ayuda!– gimoteó el pequeño bajito a punto de que el llanto lo consumiera.

–¿Cuál es el problema?–respondió apresurado el operador.

–Mi Mami... tiene que ayudarla.–

–¿Cuál es tu dirección?–

–Entre la calle Rose y María, mi número es el 3015...–

–Mandaremos enseguida una unidad para allá. Por favor no corte el teléfono dentro de lo posible. ¿Un hombre entró a tu casa? ¿Puede verte?–

–No aún...–sollozó el muchacho de cabello azabache e intrigantes ojos dorados. –Por favor, salve a mi Mami...–

–¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeño?–

–Cuatro años...–

–¿Cómo es tu Mami? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Es Omega o beta?–

–Es un Omega muy bueno limpiando, y un empresario muy importante...–

–¿Y tu papi?–

–Un Alfa, un policía muy importante.–

–Mmnn, quizás tienen algún problema con tu padre algunos chicos malos y van tras su esposo...–

–No quiero que Mami se vaya o le hagan cosas malas...–

–Tranquilo nene, el equipo está por llegar. ¿Podrías abrirles la puerta para sorprender al sujeto malo de mejor manera?–

–¡Por supuesto...! Yo lo haré...–susurró con deserción.

El pequeño esperó en la planta baja hasta que sintió el suave sonido de los autos, tomó las llaves y se puso de puntitas para abrir. Uno de los hombres lo apartó un poco resguardándolo mientras dos hombres armados entraban por la puerta.

El pequeño lo último que pudo ver fue a los hombres haciendo señas en los costados de la puerta, y luego, el que estaba recostado sobre el respaldo derecho pateó la puerta con un grito casi selvático apuntando su arma dentro de la habitación.

Y en esa habitación...

Eren volteó dramáticamente, mientras veía estupefacto al hombre uniformado apuntar directamente hacia él. Sus ojos casi se salieron mientras su boca se abría sin comprender cómo se estaba dando esa extraña situación.

–¡Arriba las manos, puto Alfa violador!–

–¿Viola... Qué? ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, están equivocados!–rogaba el pobre castaño, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más.

¡Estaban en pleno acto sexual! Eren se quería morir. Al menos, por suerte, las sábanas cubrían su retaguardia y él estando encima la mayoría del cuerpo de su amante.

–¡Suelte a ese Omega en este instante!–entró el otro sujeto. Parecía el típico oficial afroamericano que quizás matarían de los primeros en una película de ciencia ficción.

–¿Soltarme? Está anudando. Se quedará allí por un rato... pero si consiguen cómo desinflarlo... pues adelante, oficiales.–exclamó Levi, con su rostro simulando pasar imperceptible mientras trataba de entender la situación.

Ponerse avergonzado y rojo, además de gritar como un Omega hembra histérico no haría más que empeorar lo vergonzoso de la situación.

¿Además que podía hacer al respecto? ¿Arrojarles una lámpara y llamarles pervertidos violadores de hogares? No, claro que no. Debía mantenerse sereno hasta que todo pasara.

Sin embargo, alguien llegó a su mente.

Aun con la sensación vergonzosa de tener el enorme miembro de su pareja en su trasero, pudo murmurar algo más sin que su voz sonara extrañamente agitada.

–¿Y Ethan? ¿Dónde está mi pequeño?–

–¡Por favor, quiten esa pistola! ¿Que se supone que esta pasando? Son oficiales, debería analizar un poco más la situación ¿¡No!?–

–Recibimos un llamado de urgencia por un caso de violación en esta casa.–

–Maldita sea, no es como que gritara tan fuerte para molestar a los vecinos.–exclamó Levi, rodando los ojos.

–Señores por favor, él es mi Omega, MÍO.–

–¡Este hombre es un Alfa posesivo! ¡No soporto ver a su ex-pareja con otro Alfa! ¡Sométanlo! ¡De seguro amenazó al pobre Omega!–

Eren abrió los ojos. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo castaño? ¿Un amante de los dramas de los noventa? ¡No era posible que dijera eso sin dudar!

–¡NO, no es eso!–alzó la voz de manera dramática.–¡Mi lindo Levi,explícales que esto es normal, que no te estoy violando ni nada por el estilo!–

Levi le miró a los ojos alzando una ceja. –Hoy dije que estaba cansado, e igual insististe en hacerlo... así que hipotéticamente fuiste en contra de mi voluntad y...–susurró aquel ex-Ackerman pensativo mientras el oficial castaño reposaba su arma en la inocente cabeza del Alfa de la familia Yeager.

–¡Levi, por dios!–gritó nervioso.

–De cierta manera es divertido, porque eres el único acusado, mírame aquí, siendo la pobre víctima...–

–¡Levi! ¡No seas sádico!–

–Bien, bien.–Susurró tratando de incorporarse un poco mientras gemía suavecito.–Oficiales, es un error. Este estúpido es mi pareja. No está pasando nada extraño.–

–Su hijo notificó gritos dolorosos provocados por un presuntuoso extraño.–

–¿Ethan? ¿¡Mi pequeño llamó al 911 por darle amor a su Mami!?–

–Sabía que algo así debía ser... es raro que con tal situación no corriera a vernos.–

–Le-Levi...–susurró el menor arriba de él, adolorido, quitando el reciente tema.–Ya no pu-puedo...–susurró ronco, con la respiración húmeda.

–¡Ni se te ocurra!–

–¡Debo de...!–casi sollozó–¡Es algo que no puedo evitar!–

Levi miró a los intrusos con ojos asesinos y filosos, nadie más que Eren podía verlo con "ese" rostro que pone cuando éste se corre en él o en pleno sexo.

–¡Salgan de esta puta habitación ahora mismo pedazos de mierda!–

–Pero señor, nosotros venimos a..–

–¡AHORA!–los soldados retrocedieron con miedo.

Los ojos filosos del Omega lo aterraron, al punto que empezaban a dudar si realmente era uno. Hicieron una seña más y dejaron la habitación, alcanzando a escuchar al cerrar la puerta un gruñido grave y un jadeo profundo y alto por parte del azabache.

Esperaron unos diez minutos antes de entrar otra vez.

Para ese tiempo, ambos ya están algo vestidos y más decentes. En medio del malentendido, explicaron las situación.

–¿¡Eren Yeager!?–dijo el negrito simpático y animado.–¡No puedo creer que sea usted! Es muy conocido en este trabajo.–

–Bueno... no lo soy tanto.–suspiró, mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo que estaba entre los brazos de Levi.

Si que les había causado un enorme problema...

–Nos tenemos que retirar, perdón por interrumpir de esa forma, solo estábamos preocupados por las palabras de su hijo.–

–Es comprensible. Nadie sabía que Eren volvería antes de lo planeado... ni siquiera nuestro bebé.–esta vez habló Levi, provocando un escalofrío a los oficiales.

Era extraño que un Omega pudiera imponerse de esa forma, definitivamente era "alguien especial" y único.

–Mami...–susurró el pequeño cuando la familia volvía a quedarse en soledad.

–¿Dime, bebé?–

–¿Por qué gritabas si ni Papi ni un hombre malvado te estaba atacando?–

Ambos padres tuvieron un mini-ataque cardíaco. Levi tosió y carraspeó mirando a su pequeño antes de hablar.

–Invocábamos a Higía.–

–¿La diosa de la limpieza?–no había Yeager que desconociera el amor de Levi por aquella diosa de la limpieza.

–Claro.–explicó el mayor mientras Eren le miraba a lo lejos con un rostro de _"¿Es en serio, Levi? ¿Ese es el brillante pretexto?"_

–Para invocarla, Mami tiene que gritar un poco. ¿Verdad Eren?–

–¡Hahahaaba! ¡Sí, eso mismo!–Eren recibió un potente codazo de su lindo amante por la innecesaria y ruidosa risa.

–¿Un deseo a Higía? ¿¡Y que pidieron Mamá y Papá!?–

–Un hermanito.–sonrió Eren, arrepintiéndose enseguida ante la mirada asesina de su pareja. De seguro le esperaba otro codazo.

El niño abrió los ojos, tan alegre que no podía creerlo del todo.

–¡Siiiiiii! ¡un hermanito!–sonrió y gritó el pequeño, saltando en el regazo del hombre quien lo dio a luz.

Eren solo sonrió, mientras Levi volvía a asesinarlo con la mirada. Al menos, todo había acabado semi-normal.

Aunque… desde ese entonces, cada vez que el pequeño Ethan escucha a su mami haciendo sonidos extraños cuando va al baño -después de dos meses, por alguna extraña razón-, sabe que están pidiendo un hermanito.

El pequeño llevaba la cuenta, por eso se levantaba seguido a ver si podía escuchar algo. Gracias a sus brillantes investigaciones sólo en ese mes...

¡Ya tendría quince hermanitos! ¡A ese paso, tendría un curso completo de hermanitos!

**N.A:** Esto está basado en algunas llamadas extrañas que hacen al 911, no exactamente así, pero me dio esta idea. Me gusta la situación de que el pequeño descubra a sus padres -Sin enterarse de la verdad, claro- en pleno acto (?)

Los meses en que el pequeño Ethan no escuchó nada… fueron de abstinencia por parte de Levi x'D. Y yo pienso que Levi debería darle su legión completa de hermanitos menores a Ethan (?)

Si alguien le gustó, sería lindo si dejaran algún comentario. Si alguien quiere más historias familiares o con M-preg, no dude en comentarlo igualmente.


End file.
